The Miko and The Butler
by India Simba
Summary: Drabbles showcaseing the lenghths one butler will go to keep his love affair a secrets and the lenghths a miko will go to save the one she loves from himself.
1. Chapter 1

It was wrong, it was dirty, and she loved every moment of it. Every grunt, every moan, and every thrust that he rewarded her with. Ruby eyes stared into her blue ones as he dominated her body to his will. If their master, Ciel, were to ever catch his butler and maid locked in such an intimate embrace, then well Sebastian really didn't want to linger on what Ciel would do. He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome pulled him towards her, deeper into her sinfully hot sex.  
>She was only a miko and him; well he was one<em> hell<em> of a butler.


	2. Love me

Tongues wrestled for, hips molded to one another. He felt his cock throbbing with heat; he began to dry hump her. He grabbed a hold to her long brown tresses, bending her head so that she was looking into her eyes. His burning gaze caused a gush of wetness to soak her panties. She slowly lowered herself to her knees; she grabbed a hold of his belt buckle. She felt herself ripping his pants down and licked her lips subconsciously at the sight of him. Heat engulfed him and he felt himself whispering a fuck at her skills. She could feel his essence dripping down her chin as he pounded himself harder into her mouth. She dipped two fingers into her pussy, not able to help herself.

"Don't play with yourself unless I say so." He barked out at her. He pulled his cock from her mouth and slapped her twice with it. "Turn over."

She positioned herself on her hands and knees, ass up face down. He massaged her ass cheeks for a moment before spanking them hard, once and then twice more before pounding his dick into her. Over and over he took her to the edge and only when she begged for it was she allowed to cum. When he felt himself cumming, he pulled out and let himself go all over her back. She lied there trying to catch her breath as he pulled himself back together.

"Where are you going?" she could barely speak. He glanced down at her; she did look very beautiful with his cum staining her.

" I have to go home to master… it was fun Kagome." With that he left her there pondering what just happened.


	3. Oh crap

Moaning could be heard down the hall as Ciel approached Kagome's room. It was a quarter past 2 in the morning and he could not sleep. He felt compelled to take a walk when the sounds of passion attracted his attention. He could hear her breathless whispers of- wait- did she call out Sebastian's name? Heart pounding, fingers sweaty, he cracked open the door. Try as he might he could not help the blood rushing to his groins as he watched his butler dominate his maid in ways that he could only dream of. Kagome looked so beautiful blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back. He imagined it was his name coming from her plump rosy lips, he wished it was his cock that her mouth was caressing. What he wouldn't give to trade places with his butler just to feel even a fraction of the pleasure that Kagome was lavishing upon Sebastian.

" Sebastian-ahh!, please don't stop." Sebastian worked her body to fit his needs, continuing bringing her to the brink and stopping so as to tease her. When he stopped all movements, she asked him what was wrong.

" Well Master, would you like to join us?" The demon asked seductively. Kagome couldn't see his face, but she could only imagine the sly grin on his face and master Ciel- fuck he caught them.

" Master Ciel, do you not want to enjoy Kagome as well? He continued to tease his master by tweaking Kagome's nipples causing her to gasp out. Ciel swallowed his anxiety and took a step forward towards the couple. The door closed soundlessly behind him.


	4. Menage

Author's note: First and foremost I just want to thank everyone that continues to read my stories, despite the fact that I am horrible at updating. I promised **Kagome forever girl** that I would get this update out last week. I'm a couple days late, but hopefully this chapter should hold everyone over until til I have time to write again- which should be in about two weeks when I'm done with finals. This chapter has no editing to it and I'm still on the search for a beta reader, so that I can give you all a better reading experience.

* * *

><p>Ciel appraised her form with his blue eyes. He hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek- Kagome smiled beautifully up at him.<p>

The moment was surreal; he was standing in Kagome's room fully clothed while Sebastian and Kagome were completely naked.

Her sun kissed skin glistened with sweat and traces of cum- She never looked more beautiful to him in that moment.

"Master, why don't you have a taste?" Sebastian lured him down to the miko's dripping heat.

The smell was indescribable, but he felt something primal rise up as he drunk in more of her essence. He spread her lips to get a better a taste.

He alternate from long licks to fast quick ones, his unpredictability was bringing the miko to the edge over and over again.

Sebastian stroked the miko's hair while he watched his master eat her out. The miko reached for his cock, stroking it, encouraging him to fill her mouth.

Naturally he obliged and urged his master to fill her up as well. Ceil gave one last lick to her heat, savoring the taste upon his lips.

He quickly divulged himself of his clothing and stroked his cock on her heat. She attempted to beg for more with Sebastian's cock in her mouth.

The sound was so beautiful to him that he purged his cock into her. His thrusts were hard and fast, he still couldn't believe that he was finally able to have the miko.

They both worked her body to near exhaustion, Sebastian released inside of her mouth and he let go inside of her.

No one said anything as they lied next to one another, but Ciel could tell that things were about to get complicated.


End file.
